In recent years, attention to fuel cells has been increased as a new energy source. Examples of fuel cells include solid oxide fuel cells (SOFC), molten carbonate fuel cells, phosphoric acid fuel cells and polymer electrolyte fuel cells. Among these fuel cells, solid oxide fuel cells do not necessarily require the use of a liquid component and can be internally modified when a hydrocarbon fuel is used. Therefore, research and development on solid oxide fuel cells is being vigorously conducted.
The solid oxide fuel bell includes a power generating element having a solid oxide electrolyte layer, and a fuel electrode and an air electrode which hold the solid oxide electrolyte layer therebetween. A separator which dividedly forms a channel for supplying a fuel gas is arranged on the fuel electrode. An interconnector for drawing the fuel electrode to outside is provided in the separator. Also, a separator which dividedly forms a channel for supplying an oxidant gas is arranged on the air electrode. An interconnector for drawing the air electrode to outside is provided in the separator.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes, as a constituent material of a fuel electrode, yttria stabilized zirconia (YSZ) containing at least one metal selected from Ni, Cu, Fe, Ru and Pd.
Further, Patent Document 1 describes, as a constituent material of an interconnector, a glass containing an Ag—Pd alloy.